


We Could Work Out

by IAmHoussem17



Series: Aaron & Eliza [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr-centric, Alexander Hamilton Being Alexander Hamilton, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Dates, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Blind Date, Cinnamon Roll Eliza Schuyler, Dating, Eliza Schuyler-centric, F/M, First Crush, First Dates, First Love, First Meetings, Gen, Matchmaking, Modern Era, Oblivious Eliza Schuyler, POV Eliza Schuyler, Poor Aaron Burr, Pure Eliza Schuyler, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmHoussem17/pseuds/IAmHoussem17
Summary: Eliza and Aaron meet on a blind date.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Aaron Burr & Theodosia Prevost Burr, Aaron Burr/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & Theodosia Prevost Burr, Theodosia Prevost Burr & Elizabeth “Eliza” Schuyler
Series: Aaron & Eliza [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795627
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	We Could Work Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi sorry about absence I was busy and without inspiration and motivation...

Aaron had no idea what he was getting into.

He suddenly found himself sitting outside a small restaurant waiting for his "date", apparently.

His friend Alexander had noted lately how Aaron seemed lonely, and came up with the idea to go on a date, which Aaron countered with:

_"I don't even know any girls. Nor do I have a crush, Hamilton"._

But Alex rebutted:

_"That's what blind dates are for!"._

Cue the look of horror on Aaron's face and yet, there he was. Okay, maybe he was over exaggerating but still. To meet a random stranger for a date? What is the world coming to?

* * *

Eliza had no idea what she was getting into.

She suddenly found herself walking to a small restaurant to meet up with her "date", apparently.

Her friend Theo had noted lately how Eliza seemed lonely, and came up with the idea to go on a date, but...

_"I don't know, Theo...I don't think anybody would want to date me. I'm not that special"_

But Theo countered with:

_"Nonsense, Liz! You are the most unique girl I happen to know, and when I set you up with this guy, he won't know what hit him!"_

For a moment Eliza smiled, then she realized what that meant.

* * *

Aaron almost hoped whatever girl it was would not show up, till he spotted a black haired girl stepped in. She had a ponytail and wore light blue clothes. She seemed to be looking around in an endearingly nervous manner.

_That's not her. She seems too cute to meet up with me._

But she certainly looked like she heading towards him...

Eliza stepped in and looked around nervously. She almost hoped she wouldn't see a guy sitting on his own, till she spotted a dark skinned boy sitting on his own. He seemed to be staring her way expectantly.

_That can't be him. He's too cute._

She decided she would go ask anyways. One could dream.

* * *

The two met at the table, locking eyes.

"Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?".

"That depends. Who's asking?".

"Eliza Schuyler, sir".

....

It was her.

"Yes, that is me, miss Schuyler".

It was him.

"Likewise, mister Burr".

The two didn't notice their two friends, Alexander and Theo look at them then at each other with a triumphant look.

Maybe blind dating is not such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...thanks for reading byyyyye


End file.
